


The feeling of coming home

by marsmagari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmagari/pseuds/marsmagari
Summary: Catra wants to kiss Adora again.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 935
Collections: She_Ra





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it gays,,, we actually did it

It’s been several days since the Rebellion triumphed and Horde Prime was defeated, but the partying still hasn’t let up.

The days have become a nauseating blur of colours and dancing and food – so much food – and each night has ended with the Best Friends Squad passed out in a heap on the floor of Glimmer’s room, too exhausted to scale the steps to her bed hammock . . . thing. The mornings are the same. Catra wakes up next to Glimmer, who’s still asleep and drooling all over the cushions, just in time to see Adora and Bow come barging into the room with plates of breakfast on trays. Melog runs around Adora’s legs in circles and then pounces on Glimmer.

It turns out that the Queen of Bright Moon is _not_ a morning person.

There’s tons of work to be done now the war is over, but the entire planet seems to have come to a consensus that it can wait. At least for a little while. Etheria has suffered for so long. Its people have forgotten how it feels to exist without the Horde breathing down their necks. Peace has long been a foreign concept. But now, with the Horde finally gone, it seems not only possible, but probable. Catra thinks she’s smiled more in these past few days than she has her whole life. Adora, too. It’s nice. Even though there are still times where Catra feels she doesn’t deserve it.

Luckily, Adora seems determined to change her mind.

Adora keeps finding excuses to touch her lately. Adora has always been a touchy-feely sort of person, but this is extreme, even for her. Catra can tell that Glimmer and Bow have noticed, as well. She’s considered asking them about it, but whenever she imagines how the conversation would go, she chickens out, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Adora’s friends.

 _Her_ friends, she reminds herself. She’s still getting used to that—having friends that aren’t Adora. It’s hard to believe that other people actually care about her, and that they _like_ her. No one has ever liked Catra. Except for Adora. But Glimmer and Bow do.

Melog sits up and meows loudly.

“I know _you_ like me,” she mutters, scratching Melog’s head.

“Did you say something?” Adora asks from her left.

Catra blushes. “No! You’re hearing things.”

Adora smiles and leans against her. “Okay,” she whispers, stroking Catra’s lower back.

Catra waits for her to remove it, but she doesn’t. She carries on stroking, until her hand slowly travels down to rest at Catra’s hip. She’s not even paying attention, still laughing at the story Bow is telling. Catra’s eyes drift downwards. Adora’s fingers are playing with her belt and her arm is wrapped around Catra possessively. They’re _snuggling_ , as Bow would put it, and the thought causes heat to creep into Catra’s cheeks.

Meanwhile, Adora remains oblivious to the havoc she’s caused.

Or maybe she doesn’t.

Catra feels the tips of Adora’s fingers press harder into her hip. Catra jumps slightly, tilting her head to peek at Adora, whose focus hasn’t wavered from Glimmer and Bow, who are now squabbling over which flavour of cake is the best. They sound like they’ve been having this debate for years. Catra’s heart beats faster as Adora starts gently kneading her hip. There’s something different about these touches. Catra can’t figure out what it is, but she knows it was missing before. Whenever Adora touched her in the past, it was playful and hasty, whereas now, there’s a conscious intent behind it.

It’s as if she wants something.

Whatever it is, Catra has no idea why she won’t just ask for it.

It must be well into the early hours of the morning, but as usual, the party shows no signs of finishing any time soon. Catra has gotten used to the routine. Eventually, Sea Hawk will drink what’s left of the rum and become the kingdom’s nightly punching bag, before they all retire to bed and wake up the next day ready to do the same thing all over again.

Catra chuckles and lays her hand over Adora’s knee without thinking. Adora does look at her this time, and her fingers cease their stroking. Catra meets her gaze. Adora’s eyes are dark with a feeling Catra struggles to identify. She tries not to look at Adora’s mouth.

They’ve still only kissed once.

Half of Catra is afraid the kiss was just a heat-of-the-moment thing, but the other half knows it was more than that. She loves Adora. She’s _always_ loved her. And somehow, miraculously, Adora loves her back.

She keeps thinking about that kiss. She wants to do it again, but she’s not sure how to convey it to Adora, who hasn’t shown any inclination that she feels the same. If she did, then surely she’d just go for it? Adora isn’t exactly one to shy away from physical contact. Since she’s made no move to initiate a second kiss, it must be because she doesn’t want to.

“By the way,” Bow starts, tearing Catra out of her thoughts. “Glimmer was wondering if you two would mind sleeping in your own rooms tonight. We’ve got to do a supply run early tomorrow since Bright Moon is almost completely out of . . . well, _everything_ , so we’ll need to be well-rested for it. Is that okay with you guys?”

“Sure,” Adora shrugs, but Catra isn’t going to let him off that easily.

“Why just us?” she asks him, smirking. “Where exactly are _you_ gonna be sleeping?”

He realises his error and goes bright red. “That’s not what—I mean, I’ll be—that is, I’m—” he stammers whilst Catra laughs and Glimmer hides her face, humiliated.

“I said _subtle_ , Bow!” she screams through her fingers. “How was that subtle!”

Catra laughs harder as the two of them trip over their words.

“I don’t get it . . .” mumbles Adora, which makes Glimmer and Bow turn even redder.

“Sparkles and Arrow Boy wanna get it on,” Catra says once she’s finished laughing. “I can’t say I blame ’em. How long have you two been waiting to finally seal the deal?”

“You’re one to talk, Catra,” Glimmer fires back. “I can see where your hand is.”

Catra glances down at her hand, which has relocated from Adora’s knee to her thigh.

Inner thigh, specifically.

She blushes fiercely and snatches her hand back. “Shut up.”

* * *

To say that it’s supposed to be her room, this is the first time Catra’s been in it.

She hovers in the doorway, not really wanting to go inside. As a cadet, she’d always wanted her own bed in her own room, but after she became second-in-command and got her wish, she realised it was actually way worse than having to share with a bunch of other people.

Melog strolls past her and into the room, then leaps onto the bed and curls up there. Catra follows. She lies down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, running her fingers through Melog’s fur. Closing her eyes, she tries to pretend that she’s back in the Fright Zone, but it’s not the same without Adora’s feet against her back, or the sound of her breathing in the dark.

“Damn it,” she growls softly, getting up and heading for the door.

She leaves Melog sleeping and makes her way towards Adora’s room. This is stupid. She knows she’s being an idiot. She can’t just show up in the middle of the night and ask Adora if she can sleep with her. It’s presumptuous and rude, and Adora is too much of a doormat to say no. Besides, Catra doesn’t even know what she’s going to say when she gets there.

Soon enough, she finds herself in front of the big double doors that lead to Adora’s room. Before she can even think about knocking, one of the doors swings open to reveal Adora standing there in her nightwear, looking incredibly surprised to see her.

Catra squirms uncomfortably and averts her gaze elsewhere. “Hey, Adora . . .” she says. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Adora smiles at her fondly. “I was just coming to find you,” she murmurs, tucking her hair behind her ears. She sleeps with it down now. It’s longer than it used to be.

“Saved you the trouble, then.”

“Yeah.”

Catra’s tail twitches anxiously as she waits for Adora to do . . . something. She can’t find the words to tell Adora what she wants, but even if she could, she doubts she’d be able to say them. So, instead, Catra just looks at her, blinking very slowly, and hopes it will be enough to get the message across.

It seems to work because Adora suddenly steps aside and opens the door wider. Her cheeks are slightly pink, but her smile hasn’t faltered. “Come on in.”

Catra slips into the room like a shadow and watches Adora close the door behind them. Adora’s room is practically the same as Catra’s, only Adora’s is a lot messier, and her bed is smaller and less extravagant than the one in Catra’s room. It reminds Catra of their beds in the barracks back in the Fright Zone. She’s not sure if that’s a good thing.

Adora strides over to it and crawls under the covers. Catra follows her and sits on the edge at the bottom of the bed. Adora looks at her for a moment before shaking her head and patting the space beside her. “C’mere,” she whispers. “You don’t have to sleep all the way down there, Catra. There’s enough room up here for the both of us.”

Catra swallows.

She’s only slept directly next to Adora a handful of times. It’s hard to fall asleep with Adora so close. Catra remembers hearing Adora’s heartbeat whenever she slept next to her. She remembers the sounds Adora makes when she’s dreaming. She remembers the warmth and the soapy smell from their evening showers. And worst of all, she remembers the way it feels when Adora stretches out and grabs for her, still blissfully asleep.

Maybe Adora has grown out of that last one.

A tiny, masochistic part of Catra hopes she hasn’t.

“Catra?” Adora calls. “Are you okay?”

She nods. “I’m always okay.”

Adora scoots over to make room and Catra slots herself in the space Adora has made for her. They lie down facing each other. Neither of them closes their eyes for longer than it takes to blink, which is strange, since they’re meant to be sleeping. Adora’s lips curve into another smile, only this one is sadder than the previous one. It prods at Catra’s chest like a hot poker.

“ _What_?” Catra asks, feeling self-conscious.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

Catra’s tongue grows five times thicker. “Of course I’m here, dummy. Where else am I gonna be?”

“I don’t know. I’m just so happy this is real . . . I missed you.”

Catra’s chest feels tight.

 _I love you_ , she thinks. _I love you so much. I’m always gonna be here. I love you. I love you._

Instead, she says, “Yeah, well . . . Good luck getting rid of me now.”

Adora giggles. It’s a wonderful sound. The best sound Catra’s ever heard. She wants to hear it again. She never wants to stop hearing it, not even for a second—

“Can I ask you something?”

Catra shrugs. “Go for it.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me again?”

“I—I didn’t know you wanted me to.”

Adora seems shocked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! How come you never said anything!”

“I thought you’d just . . .”

Her voice trails away and she shoves her face into the pillow, hiding it from view.

“Adora?” Catra whispers, panicking slightly. “What’s wrong? What’re you—”

Adora reaches out and seizes Catra’s hand, silencing her mid-sentence. Catra stares at her, heart hammering away in her chest as Adora threads their fingers together and gives Catra’s hand an insistent squeeze. Catra thinks back to all those other touches.

_So, that’s what all that was about._

She feels stupid for not realising it sooner.

“Catra, I—”

“’M gonna kiss you now. Okay?”

Adora nods, then answers, already breathless, “ _Okay_.”

Catra lifts the hand that isn’t clasped in Adora’s and gently cups her jaw. Adora’s eyes chase the movement, watching as Catra runs a thumb down her cheek before moving down to her neck. Adora’s pulse is strong and steady against Catra’s palm—so different from what it was like the first time they kissed. Catra can taste her own heart thrashing in her throat.

She still can’t believe this is happening.

_Enough stalling._

She pulls Adora down by the neck and slams their mouths together. She probably did it too quickly because their foreheads bash together and Adora gasps against her lips. Catra expects her to draw away in pain, but Adora surprises her by doing the exact opposite. She winds an arm around Catra’s waist and drags her flush against her torso, stealing the breath from Catra’s lungs. Adora’s other hand snakes up to wrap around Catra’s neck as her mouth begins to work against Catra’s. Neither of them really know what they’re doing. It’s clumsy and fast, like their first fight in the Horde’s training arena, but it feels _incredible_.

“ _Catra_ ,” Adora groans, combing her fingers through Catra’s short hair.

Whatever she was going to say – if she was going to say anything at all – disintegrates. She digs her fingertips into Catra’s scalp and kisses her harder. Catra realises that she isn’t quite sure what to do with her tongue, so she tries to move it out of the way . . . only to feel it accidentally flick against Adora’s. It feels good. _Really_ good. Adora must agree because she swirls her own tongue around Catra’s a couple of times before pressing her into the pillow.

Catra’s grip on Adora increases as a coil tightens deep in her belly.

Adora has her pinned to the mattress. The weight of her makes Catra feel light-headed and dizzy. Adora’s lips move against hers deliberately, mouthing words that Catra can’t decipher. She recognises the sensation of her name – two syllables, two brushes of Adora’s mouth over hers – but everything else is a mystery. She tries to imagine what Adora might be saying.

Knowing her, it’s something cheesy.

 _Dork_ , Catra thinks, smirking as she tugs at Adora’s shirt. Her hand slips underneath the hem and strokes the skin there. She hears Adora’s breath hitch. Panicking, she removes her hand, but Adora grabs her by the wrist and pushes it back to where it was. Catra opens her eyes and stares at Adora, her pupils blown wide and her breathing heavy.

Adora is pink. Catra is pink. Everything in the room is unbearably _pink_.

“Don’t stop,” Adora utters shyly, guiding her hand higher.

Catra nods and runs both hands up and down Adora’s sides. Adora swoops down and kisses her again. She palms Catra’s thighs and lifts them so that they’re splayed open with Adora squished between them. Catra sighs against her lips, writhing beneath her.

“Is this okay?” she murmurs between kisses.

“ _Yes_ ,” Adora hisses, licking into Catra’s mouth.

Catra winds her arms around Adora and balls her hands into fists, not wanting to scratch her with her claws. Her knuckles dig into Adora’s shoulder blades, applying just enough pressure to make her moan; a sound which turns Catra’s insides to jelly. The kisses grow frantic and Catra trails her lips along Adora’s jaw. She drags her teeth against Adora’s throat and sucks at the spot where her neck joins her shoulder.

The moan she gets this time is so much louder, which only eggs her on.

Adora gasps Catra’s name into the pillow and rocks against her desperately. “ _Oh_ ,” she whines, chasing the friction, and accidentally thrusts her knee right between Catra’s legs.

Catra cries out at the unexpected contact and bangs her left temple on Adora’s chin. “Argh!”

“Oh, no, Catra! Are you okay—”

Catra howls with laughter at the look on Adora’s face, falling back onto the pillow and cradling her aching temple. “I’m fine,” she cuts her off, still laughing uncontrollably. “ _Seriously_. Stop—Stop _looking_ at me like that!”

“I’m so sorry, Catra, I didn’t mean to . . .”

Adora fails to finish her sentence because she starts laughing, as well.

“Stop it!” Catra wheezes, clamping a hand over Adora’s mouth in an effort to muffle her snort laughs. “We’re gonna—We’re gonna have the whole castle barging in here soon if you don't shut up! Can you hear me? _Adora_!”

“You’re the one who’s yelling,” giggles Adora.

Catra’s heart swells in size at the look of pure love on Adora’s face as she gazes down at her, her blonde hair spilling everywhere. Catra reaches up and touches her cheek. “You’re stupid,” she whispers adoringly.

“But you love me,” Adora says, wearing a goofy smile.

Catra smiles back. “I do.”

Adora untangles herself from Catra and rolls onto her side so that they’re facing each other. She winds her arms around Catra’s torso and draws her closer, holding her against her chest. Her nimble fingers slide into Catra’s hair and carefully massage her scalp.

Catra closes her eyes and purrs loudly.

When Adora speaks, she already sounds half-asleep.

“I’ve always loved you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review!!!! also let me know if you'd like a part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so overwhelmed by all the feedback i got for the 1st part that i decided to give the people what they want

Catra hates the beach.

Admittedly, this one isn’t so bad. She didn’t think it was possible to have a beach without an ocean, but in Mystacor, apparently anything is possible.

She’s sitting at the base of the cliffs with Adora, watching the clouds lap against the sand like waves. It’s not exactly beach weather, but it’s warm enough for shorts and a loose-fitting T-shirt, which is what they’re both wearing. Bow was disappointed by their lack of ambition, but Catra isn’t going to take fashion advice from a guy who wears crop tops all year round.

Adora rests her head on Catra’s shoulder and her eyelids droop. She’s been busier than ever now that rebuilding has commenced, practically living as She-Ra in case somebody needs her to lift some planks of timber for them. When Glimmer suggested taking a break for a couple of days, Catra said yes on Adora’s behalf, knowing Adora would feel bad leaving Bright Moon to fend for itself for a bit. She still hasn’t learned how to ask for a minute of peace to herself, too occupied with managing everyone else’s needs.

It’s time that changed.

“You okay?” she asks.

Adora nods. Her eyelids flutter open and she peeks up at Catra. Adora smiles sweetly, then threads their fingers together and holds them in her lap. Catra lets her head fall against Adora’s cranium and listens to the silence. The cloud waves creep closer, but neither of them particularly mind. They’re miles away from any large bodies of water, so it’s not as if they’ll drown up here. Unless it rains. It would have to be one hell of a downpour, though.

Catra is sure Adora’s fallen asleep, but then she mumbles, “This is nice.”

“It’s not that bad, I guess.”

“We’re like old people.”

Catra snorts. “ _What_?”

“We look like an old married couple,” she answers, flashing Catra a grin. “Sitting on the beach holding hands. Did you bring the crosswords?”

“Oh, shoot. Looks like I forgot.”

Adora giggles.

Catra smiles as her tail curls around Adora’s waist. “You look good for a grandma.”

“So do you.”

“Come here, you weirdo.”

Adora raises her head obediently and meets Catra halfway. She can’t seem to put a leash on that stupid smile even as Catra kisses her. Adora winds an arm around Catra’s waist and pulls her on top of her, still grinning against her lips. “How many old people do you see doing this?” she whispers, reaching under Catra’s shirt and kneading her lower back.

“I’m sure they just prefer to do it in the comfort of their own homes,” says Catra, peppering kisses below Adora’s jaw. “Not out in the open where everyone might see.”

“Fair point.”

Catra wraps her legs around Adora and meshes their mouths together again.

Adora is now fully awake. She seizes Catra’s hips and drags her closer, wiggling underneath her like an eel, all while kissing her fiercely. Catra pushes her down by her shoulders and plants a hand beside Adora’s head to keep her balance. Her other hand twines around Adora’s neck and squeezes, drawing a breathy moan. She knows Adora likes it when she does that.

They’ve made out like this more times than they’ve bothered to count, but never somewhere so public. If Glimmer and Bow come back from the steam baths early and find them like this, Catra thinks she’ll probably die of embarrassment. They’ve already had to have an incredibly awkward conversation about Glimmer teleporting into Adora’s room without warning.

The last thing Catra wants is a repeat of _that_.

But Adora’s breath is hot as she leans up to kiss the column of her throat, and her fingers slip beyond the waistband of Catra’s shorts, stroking through the fur there. This is usually as far as they get before stopping, but Adora keeps going, peeling the elastic down Catra’s hips—

“ _Adora_ ,” she chokes, grabbing her wrists. “What’re you . . .”

Her voice dwindles at the sight of Adora, whose blue eyes are practically black.

Catra’s throat bobs nervously.

Adora’s face is flushed, but at the same time, she radiates calm, perfectly comfortable where she is. She seems to have no qualms about being caught, which might have been surprising if Catra didn’t know her so well. Adora is _naughty_. Last week, on their way to the meeting about sending supplies to Elberon, she’d shoved Catra into a broom closet for an impromptu make-out session and made them both late. They’d gotten chewed out afterwards by Glimmer, but neither of them really paid attention to what she said. It was something along the lines of, _I get that you’re making up for lost time, but this is ridiculous._

What Glimmer is obviously doing with Bow right now is ridiculous.

Catra doubts she’ll ever be able to bring herself to go anywhere near those steam baths, no matter how nice Adora says they feel. She’s never been a huge fan of water, anyway.

“Wanna go back to the room?” Adora rasps.

Her voice sounds hoarse, like gravel.

Catra manages to swallow the lump in her throat and nod. “Yeah. Sure.”

She slides out of Adora’s lap and helps her up.

Adora takes her hand and all but drags her up the path to the citadel.

* * *

“Hey, Catra?” Adora mumbles against her mouth several hours later.

“Hmm?”

When Adora doesn’t respond, Catra halts her kisses and opens her eyes. It’s still early in the afternoon but they’re already under the covers. Light streams in through the windows, shining through the tent canopy above the bed, making it easy for Catra to see Adora’s face above hers. Adora’s lips are swollen from long periods of wrestling with Catra’s, and her hair is terribly tousled. Coupled with the rosy blush on her cheeks, it makes for a beautiful sight.

In Catra’s opinion, Adora is – and always has been – unbearably lovely. Before, Catra wouldn’t have been caught dead vocalising that thought, but now, she doesn’t mind so much. Adora knows all of her secrets anyway, so what’s the harm in her knowing one more?

Adora lays her hand over Catra’s cheek and smiles sheepishly. “I wanna try something,” she whispers. “I’ve been doing some research and—Well, not _research_ , I mean—there are these books I’ve been looking at and I . . . If you don’t like it, we can stop.”

Catra giggles, enjoying seeing Adora all flustered. “What are you _talking_ about?”

Adora squirms a little before determination emerges in her features. Her breathing evens out and she asks calmly, “Do you trust me?”

Now it’s Catra’s time to squirm.

“Of course I do,” she mutters.

Adora smiles again. With the light behind her as a backdrop, creating a golden halo around her head, she looks ethereal. Catra’s throat feels agonisingly dry.

“Good,” says Adora. “Because I trust _you_. Out of everyone in the world—no, the whole entire universe, I definitely trust you the most.”

Catra tries not to swoon at the confession.

“What’s this about?” she asks, attempting to retake control of the situation.

Adora’s thumb traces the line of Catra’s jaw as she ponders over the question. “I don’t know,” she answers finally. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

Catra has an inkling that isn’t the complete truth of the matter.

There’s another question that remains unspoken – beyond _Do you trust me?_ – and it’s a question Catra doesn’t think she knows the answer to.

Adora might have used those specific words, but she’s clearly saying something else.

“I love you,” Adora utters softly.

“You’re an idiot,” Catra teases, then adds, “I love you more.” Adora’s eyes shine silver and she lowers her head to plant a kiss on Catra’s nose. “Eww!” Catra squeals as she peppers wet kisses all over her face. “Stop it! That tickles! Adora! Quit it already—”

Adora’s mouth covers Catra’s and devours the rest of her words.

Her thumbs hook into the waistband of Catra’s shorts and pull, rolling them down her legs. Catra’s breath catches as Adora’s hand squeezes the outer side of her thigh roughly before travelling inwards. She doesn’t stop kissing her. Not even when the heel of Adora’s hand pushes against the front of Catra’s underwear. The pressure makes Catra shudder with pleasure, encouraging Adora to rotate her hand in a circular motion. Catra’s breathing turns harsh and she bucks her hips, chasing the feeling of spiralling heat, which keeps on building.

Adora breaks away from the kiss and breathes, “Is this okay so far?”

Catra rocks against Adora’s knuckles and moans. “Are you seriously asking me that?”

“I’m just making sure you’re—”

“Adora, it’s fine. It’s more than fine, I’m . . . You can keep going.”

Adora smiles at her tenderly. “Okay.”

She doesn’t seem fully convinced yet, so Catra reaches down and lays her hand over Adora’s, which is still cupping her through her underwear.

Slowly, Catra guides it down past the fabric – which is warmed by arousal – and into the long patch of fur between her legs, all without breaking eye contact with Adora. They both jolt as Adora’s fingers skim the puckered flesh there. Catra removes her own hand but leaves Adora’s where it is. She gazes up at Adora zealously, waiting for her to do something with it.

Adora’s eyebrows knit together in concentration and she licks her lips, then moves her fingers experimentally. Catra closes her eyes and focuses on the sensation. Adora leans forward and touches her forehead to Catra’s before stroking the soft outer part of her labia. She does that for a few minutes before advancing north and lightly pinching the hood of Catra’s clitoris. It sends pulses of desire shooting through Catra’s entire body, lighting her up from the inside, like Adora has just ignited a hundred thousand fireworks.

“ _Adora_ ,” she manages to choke. “Whoa, you’re—that feels—”

She doesn’t get to finish that sentence because all of a sudden Adora is kissing her again, and her hand movements have gotten more vigorous and energetic. She lubricates herself using Catra’s natural slickness and rubs the now-slippery pads of her fingers against Catra’s hardened clit, setting off more fireworks. Catra moans so loud it’s mortifying.

Adora tentatively trails her lips along Catra’s cheek. “Does it feel good?”

She has absolutely no right sounding as cute as she does when her hand is doing _that_.

“Uh-huh,” Catra groans through gritted teeth.

A smug look manifests on Adora’s face. “Awesome,” she says, grinning like an idiot. She ceases her hand movements and bites her lip in careful consideration, then mumbles softly to herself, “Okay, so, next I’m supposed to—”

“What’s with the running commentary?” Catra cuts in impatiently, remembering Adora’s earlier comment about research. She narrows her eyes and smirks. “Did you read an instruction manual on this stuff or something?”

Adora colours up.

Catra’s smirk falters and she does the same.

“Oh. _Oh_!”

“I was nervous! Besides, I like to be prepared! And I couldn’t exactly ask Bow about it . . .”

The mental image of Adora exchanging sex tips with Bow makes Catra chuckle. “Oh, Adora,” she laughs, despite the fire in her cheeks. “You don’t need Arrow Boy or textbooks when it comes to this, dummy. Just ask _me_. I’m right here, and I’m all ears.”

Adora’s expression softens. “I know, I just . . . I guess I was just worried you’d think I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Hey. Neither of us knows what we’re doing—” _Honestly when do we ever?_ “—but that’s okay. We’ll just figure it out together . . . I think it’s going pretty well so far.”

Adora glances down at the hand inside of Catra’s underwear and snorts.

She looks like she forgot it was even there.

“Should I keep going?” she asks, swallowing thickly.

Catra shoots her another wry smile. “I dunno. Do you want to?”

She’s taunting her, but Adora’s head bobs up and down in response. “Yes,” she answers earnestly.

There’s no hesitation.

Catra takes a minute to recollect herself before reaching up and cupping the back of Adora’s neck. She urges her down so that their lips are almost touching and murmurs, “Get on with it, then.”

Adora smiles at her warmly, then uncurls her middle finger and pushes it into Catra. She’s so wet from Adora’s earlier ministrations that it slides in easily. Catra releases a shuddering sigh as Adora drags the pad of said finger along the spongy flesh of her inner walls.

It feels _amazing_.

She chucks her head back onto the pillows and moans softly as Adora pumps her finger in and out. Catra bites her lip to muffle all the embarrassing sounds she’s making, but they slip past anyway, especially when Adora leans down and kisses the side of her neck. Once she’s sure Catra’s good and ready, she adds a second finger. The stretch is strange at first, but the feeling is short-lived because Adora shoves her fingers in deeper and presses the heel of her hand against Catra’s clit, effectively working her into a frenzy.

“ _Ah_!” she gasps, struggling to choke out coherent-sounding commands. “Slower— _oh_ . . . Not that slow . . . That’s better . . . _Adora_ . . .”

All throughout, Adora is whispering in her ear. Her face is hidden by her hair, so Catra can’t tell if she’s blushing or not, but based on what she’s saying, Catra wouldn’t be surprised if she is. The sentences blur together. They sound almost nonsensical, but then again, that might just be the way her fingers are curled inside of her, fucking her into oblivion.

“You feel so good, Catra,” she whispers feverishly. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long. When I’m by myself, you’re all I think about. You’re the only thing that matters. I can’t get enough of you. I don’t ever want us to be apart again. I wish we could stay like this forever. I don’t need anything else; I only need you. I love you. I _love_ you.”

It’s too much.

But it’s also not enough.

The contradiction races through Catra’s veins and sets her alight. _No more_ , she thinks desperately, reaching up and grabbing one of Adora’s breasts in a feeble attempt to anchor herself. _Please, no more_. Adora pecks her lips once, then slides her fingers all the way out before ramming them in again. Catra’s scream is so loud that all of Etheria must have been able to hear, emptying her head of thoughts until only one remains . . .

_Don’t stop._

She doesn’t.

Catra sobs Adora’s name and comes all over her hand.

Adora holds her whilst she floats back down. She wipes her hand on the lavender-scented bedding and laughs, dizzy from exhaustion. “Wow. That was something else.” She lowers her gaze to Catra and mumbles shyly, “So . . . Did you like it?”

Catra is too busy trying to calm her frantic heartbeat to answer.

Not wanting to upset Adora after, well, _everything_ , she looks up at her and nods.

Adora beams and plants sloppy kisses all over her face.

As soon as she’s recovered her voice, Catra rallies her courage and asks, “Want me to do you now?”

Adora’s face glows pink.

“Later,” she says. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“Oh, man. So am I.”

“Cake?” Adora suggests.

They share a corrupt grin.

“Cake,” Catra agrees.

Later, they make their way down to Mystacor’s kitchens, where they locate Glimmer’s secret stash and gorge themselves on sugar.

Catra thinks back to a time when they were little, when they had uncovered crates and crates of grey ration bars and filled the pockets of their raggedy Horde clothes so they were overflowing with them. Until recently, if someone would have asked Catra what home meant to her, that would have been her answer.

But everything has changed now. She understands that the Fright Zone was never really her home, but neither is Bright Moon, because Catra’s home has never been a place. It’s a _person_. One person, in particular. Home is Adora’s smile and the way she laughs at her own corny jokes. Home is Adora’s arms around her while she sleeps, acting as a shield from the nightmares. _This_ is where Catra belongs. This is where she’s _always_ belonged.

She took the long way around, but finally, she’s found her way back home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to review ;)
> 
> (also i'm on [tumblr](https://kagkik.tumblr.com/) if you wanna scream together or smth)


End file.
